Theresa
:This article is about the episode. For the character, see Dr. Theresa Lyons. "Theresa" is the sixteenth episode of Miami Vice's third season. The episode premiered on February 13, 1987. Summary Crockett's addicted girlfriend is tied into a drug dealer, and the link jeopardizes Crockett's case against him. Plot Crockett is chatting with his girlfriend, Dr. Theresa Lyons (Helena Bonham Carter) while on stakeout for a dealer named Joey Wyatt (Brad Dourif). They start to move in, but are foiled when a nosy neighbor calls in neighborhood security. They ward the security guards off with their badges and charge into the house. One of the men attempts to flush the coke down the toilet and another tries to split with the money, but are both caught. An approaching helicopter with 100 keys of cocaine is waved off by Wyatt and dumps its load in the ocean. Crockett and Theresa spend some quality time on the St. Vitus Dance before she goes into her job at the hospital, where she meets up with Rudy Ramos (Calvin Levels). He gives Theresa drugs in exchange for the address of the evidence locker, and threatens to expose her if she doesn't cooperate. Crockett testifies at Wyatt's prelim and the judge orders Wyatt held without bond. Leaving court, Tubbs notices Ramos conversing with Wyatt, and finds they share the same attorney, though he doesn't pay nearly as much as Wyatt does in fees. Crockett shows the engagement ring he's preparing to give Theresa, and plans to pop the question that night. Tubbs receives a call from Property requesting that Crockett stop by to sign in one of Wyatt's tapes. Meanwhile, a van shows up at Property; the men inside kill the officers at the gate and blow up the warehouse, destroying evidence (including Wyatt's) and killing three more policemen inside. Crockett arrives moments too late to stop the explosion. Crockett laments not being able to pop the question as he planned due to the incident. Meanwhile Theresa injects herself with pain-killers as another emergency case comes into the ER. With the destruction of the Property warehouse, several cases are down the drain, including Wyatt's, and District Attorney Gordon Martinez (Richard Chaves) is concerned Wyatt is going to walk. Castillo indicates all lead investigators (including Crockett) who had evidence at the warehouse face suspension until the leak is isolated. Tubbs finds a copy of Crockett's case file on the clipboard at the guard station - realizing no one had access to his files except Theresa, Crockett confronts her at the hospital. When Crockett demands to know why, Theresa admits she's addicted to Dilaudid since her back surgery a couple of years ago -- she gets it off the street after warnings of license revocation from the Medical Board. She didn't want to tell Crockett because he would have to arrest her (which would cause the Board to revoke her license), but she had no idea that Ramos was connected to Wyatt. Crockett desperately wants to help her and holds her in his arms. IAD suspends Crockett with pay while Martinez' investigation continues. Crockett goes to a treatment center and speaks to Dr. Chaney (Michele Shay), who prepares Crockett for how rough Theresa's life is going to be now, and warns that if she loses her license she will blame Crockett, because he busted her. Crockett is prepared to sacrifice his Vice career to take care of Theresa. Tubbs chases down Ramos and holds his head in a toilet until he finds out that he took the paper with the address but didn't have anything to do with the explosion; he only gave the paper to a man named Arzola (Timmy Cappello). Switek and Tubbs find him at a hotel, but Arzola begins shooting and escapes in a car, with Switek and Tubbs in pursuit. Crockett (who was called in by Tubbs) intercepts Arzola, willing to cut a deal, but Arzola shoots at him and runs off - right into the path of an oncoming car, which kills him upon impact. Theresa speaks with Martinez about setting up Wyatt by offering him a surveillance tape (that survived the blast) for a pound of heroin. Crockett arrives and he meets with Martinez, who assures him Theresa will be protected and probably get off with probation. Crockett says no one in the department can help her with maintaining her license. Martinez reminds Crockett IAD hasn't begun to really crank it up and if he refuses to let Theresa cooperate to take Wyatt down everyone will want to see him fry. Crockett comes up with a counter-proposal -- let him take Wyatt the tape, as he is now a bad cop looking for his own deal. Martinez is OK with it if the IAD officer (Zach Grenier) is. Theresa and Crockett talk and Crockett lets her know how important it is to him that she get better. IAD meets with Crockett and Ramirez and reluctantly agrees to the plan. The meet is set with Wyatt, but just as he leaves Crockett gets a call from Dr. Chaney; Theresa got a call from the Medical Board, and abruptly left the treatment center. Tubbs prmoises to find her while Crockett goes to see Wyatt. During the meet, Tubbs finds Theresa OD'd in a car and rushes her to the hospital. Wyatt admits to paying Arzola $100K to blow up the warehouse. Crockett, enraged, swats Wyatt's goons aside and brutally beats him until Switek pulls him away; Castillo lets him know about Theresa, who eventually pulls through. Wyatt is again denied bond at his hearing. Crockett wants Theresa to attend a special program in Hartford to clean up addicted doctors. Theresa, at first thinking Crockett wants to break it off with her, begs to stay with him, but Crockett insists, because he loves her and wants her to recover. Crockett returns to stakeout duty, all the while staring at the ring he didn't give Theresa. Cast *Don Johnson as Metro-Dade Detective James "Sonny" Crockett *Philip Michael Thomas as Metro-Dade Detective Ricardo "Rico" Tubbs *Saundra Santiago as Metro-Dade Detective Gina Calabrese *Michael Talbott as Metro-Dade Detective Stan Switek *Olivia Brown as Metro-Dade Detective Trudy Joplin *Edward James Olmos as Metro-Dade Lieutenant Martin "Marty" Castillo Guest Stars *Helena Bonham Carter as Dr. Theresa Lyons *Calvin Levels as Rudy Ramos *Michele Shay as Dr. Chaney *Zach Grenier as IAD Officer *Timmy Cappello as Arzola *Richard Chaves as D.A. Gordon Martinez Co-Starring *Brad Dourif as Joey Wyatt *Susan Bogusky as Woman Notes * Helena Bonham Carter was only 20 years old when this episode was made, far too young to be a real doctor. * Crockett has had bad luck with romances in the series up to now - he broke up with Brenda because the relationship was interfering with his job, his friend Sara Davis died of an OD, Theresa is an addict, and he will become involved with a madam - but the worst is yet to come. * The theme played during Crockett's and Theresa's scenes together is the same used in "Nobody Lives Forever" when Crockett romances Brenda, except without the piano section. Jan Hammer's "Theresa" theme is used in the scenes where the evidence warehouse is blown up, when Theresa is taking drugs, and when Crockett confronts Theresa about his case file being found at the explosion scene. * There is a good shot of the Pantera stunt car, when Arzola flees Tubbs and Switek, as Crockett attempts to cut him off. You can tell the differences due to different rims, lack of badging, and higher ride height. * Michele Shay also appeared in Michael Mann's Manhunter alongside fellow Miami Vice guest stars Dennis Farina (from "One Eyed Jack", "Lombard" and "World Of Trouble"), Kim Griest (from "Nobody Lives Forever"), Bill Smitrovich (from "Brother's Keeper" and "The Prodigal Son") and Jim Zubiena (from "Calderone's Return (Part I)"), as well as Miami Vice regular Michael Talbott. * Two luxury Art Deco hotels are featured in the scene where Switek and Tubbs find and chase Arzola, the Carlyle (where Crockett and Eddie Rivera are standing in front of in the pilot episode "Brother's Keeper"), and the Cardozo Hotel. * At about the 42:00 mark, when Sonny grabs Wyatt and throws him over the furniture, it's clear that Don Johnson is tussling with Brad Dourif's stunt double. Music *"Jewel" by Propaganda (opening with raid on Wyatt's home) *"Wasteland" by The Mission UK (Switek and Tubbs chase Arzola in car) Quotes *"When Caroline and I got married, we went for the plain gold band... she deserved better!" -- Crockett *"Ramos: I want my lawyer!" "Tubbs: Find him in there! (the toilet)" Category:Miami Vice Season 3 Episodes